QPW Sports
QPW Sports is the sports division of NBC. QPW Sports currently has rights to MSA College Baseball, MBA, NBA, MSA College Basketball, NFL, MSA College Football, Tour de France, Champions Tour Golf, USGA, Monasoki Racing, and Olympics. QPW Sports oversees sports programming that is on NBC and NBCSP. History QPW Sports was formed in late-2013 as part of the 2013 Monasoki television breakup. NBC became a private entity owned by the old NBC director John Hawkins. Qubee Purified Water paid NBC $13.2 million for naming rights to NBC's sports division, thus its name QPW Sports. NBC continued its broadcasting of its NFL, cycling, and golf properties, paying a combined $14.7 billion for rights to all four different sports. NBC signed a $3.2 billon deal to absorb partial rights to MSA college baseball, basketball, and football games. In early-2014, NBC signed a $134 million deal with the Monasoki Basketball Association to air 20 regular-season games per week of the total 100 games as well as one-third of the total playoff games contested, including one Conference Championship. NBCSP will air all regular-season games, while NBC will air all post-season coverage. NBC later signed a $1.2 billion deal with the NBA to become its Monasoki's broadcast partner. NBC will have exclusive rights to Monday, Tuesday, and Friday night, and Sunday afternoon games, as well as two Christmas Day games, multiple playoff games, one Conference Final, and the NBA Finals. NBCSP would exclusively air Monday and Tuesday night games. From the beginning of the season until Christmas, NBC will air a late Friday game while NBCSP will air the early Friday game. Following Christmas, NBC will air Sunday games, while NBCSP will gain exclusive rights to Friday night games. This came as a surprise as former NBA broadcast partner ABC left the NBA to broadcast MBA games. Current programs *College Baseball on NBC (2014-present) **17 regular-season games and early-round playoffs on NBCSP **Late-round playoffs and Championship Game in even-numbered years on NBC *MBA on NBC (2014-present) **''NBCSP Sunday Spotlight'' (2014-present) **four Conference Final games (games 2 and 3 from each conference) *NBA on NBC (2014-present) **''NBCSP Tuesday Night Spotlight'' (2015-present) **''NBC Friday Night Doubleheader'' (2015-present) **''NBC Sunday Spotlight'' (2015-present) **multiple playoff games **one Conference Final ** NBA_Finals NBA Finals] *NCAA Tournament on NBC (2015-present) **Exclusive first hand rights to all games for NBC and NBCSP. Some games sublicensed to MSPN. *NCAA on NBC (2015-present) **''NBC Saturday Spotlight'' (2015-present) *College Basketball on NBC (2014-present) **two games per week (7:30pm & 10:00pm) *Cycling on NBC (2014-present) ** Tour_de_France Tour de France] (2014-present) **Tour of Monasoki (coming 2015) *NFL on NBC (2013-present) **''NBC Sunday Night Football'' (2013-present) **one Wild Card game **one NFC Divisional playoff game **Super Bowls TBA *College Football on NBC (2013-present) **Coverage TBA *Golf on NBC (2014-present) **Qubee Invitational (coming June 2015) ** U.S._Open_(golf) U.S. Open] (2014-present) ** British_Open British Open] (coming 2015) ** Ryder_Cup Ryder Cup] (2014-present) ** FedEx_Cup_Playoffs FedEx Cup Playoffs] (2014-present) ** PGA_Tour PGA Tour] (2014-present) *Monasoki Racing on NBC (2014-present) **First half of Monasoki MET Series and Matthew Media Vintage Series seasons. *NASCAR on NBC (2014-present) **Final twelve Sprint_Cup_Series Sprint Cup Series] events. **Final ten Xfinity_Series Xfinity (formerly Nationwide) Series] events. **All twenty-three Camping_World_Truck_Series Camping World Truck Series] events. *IndyCar on NBC (2014-present) **Final eight IndyCar_Series Verizon IndyCar Series] events. *Olympics on NBC (2014-present) **Exclusive coverage of all Olympic Games events on six NTG networks.